Together Breakfast
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: A contest entry for AnEternalMelodytoaFlamingSoul; when Frieda forgot to go grocery shopping to find the best ingredients for some gourmet breakfast cooking, she decided to make the next best thing: Waffles! How will working with Masamune for something simple like this turn out? Will it turn out right or will it just go all wrong! Rated K


**Heya guys! Guess what's going on?! I'm in college now and so far it's going pretty smoothly. I haven't started classes yet, but I've settled in and just met with my roommate (she's into music and such, so that's great.) Also, we have so much in common so I think we'd get along just fine. ^^**

 **Anyways, here's a funny contest entry for AnEternalMeldoytoaFlamingSoul (since I couldn't send in my original contest entry on time.) /hopefully I get into the top 3 spots afterwards. Well, without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Title: Together Breakfast!**

* * *

"Yawwwnnn...hey! What's for breakfast?!" a tired, yet energetic masculine voice asked.

"Well, we haven't been shopping for about a week, I doubt there's anything good that we can cook today." A feminine voice responded.

Today was rather a different day for two teenagers living together, well actually it was more of a sleepover. The scarlet haired known as Frieda Belvini decided to invite her "boyfriend" over for a day or two. Her childhood friend, Matthew Belleci was out of town for the weekend and plus she felt rather lonely. So there was only one solution to this problem: invite Masamune Kadoya over! The sleepover was rather bittersweet; they were acting like goofballs all night, though the Japanese blades had to sleep on the couch after throwing a random hissy fit from losing a board game. It is 8 AM at the moment and Frieda forgot to go grocery shopping for some needed ingredients for the best breakfast dishes, which was unfortunate.

"I'm hungry and I wanna eat. NOW." Masamune whined.

"You, my dear need to be patient because I just woke up too. and oh, I can't make any crepes today, sorry." Frieda replied, flipping her bangs.

"What?! It's because you forgot to do the shopping! What kind of girl does that?!" the tri-color haired boy rants.

"Oh, at least I don't forget to keep my composure after losing a petty game or even forget to brush his teeth," The Italian girl shot back.

"Wow...SAVAGE. But seriously, what in the actual heck are we supposed to put on the table?"

"Hmmmm...we could go for some..." Frieda suddenly went into her refrigerator, searching for something that they will both like. She browsed and browsed around, looking for something suitable for breakfast. Pizzas? Nope, not for breakfast. Tempura Shrimp? Not triningin a bell? Waffles? Waffles! That was it! The scarlet-haired girl picked up a box of Ego Waffles she actually bought about a month ago. Maybe that'll do for now.

"Waffles? Seriously?! Pfft, I've had better!" Masamune snorted and laughed, much to Frieda's dismay.

"Please, do not underestimate the power of the waffles. It's gonna be more than just that, duh." Frieda responded. "By the way, you're gonna help me with them."

"Help you? You should learn to do those things by your-"

Frieda shots a piercing glare at him. the Italian teen never jokes around when she said she doesn't take "no" for an answer.

"O...kay...fine. What do I do now?"

"Well, you should have fun with it, so do me a solid and grab the syrup bottle and the whipping cream while I toast those bad boys for a bit." the 15 year old commanded.

"Roger!" Masamune says back and made his way to the refrigerator, finding the said items from his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Frieda placed the frozen waffles into the toaster, waiting for them to pop out, all toasty and ready. The scarlet haired girl also wondered what other fun ingredients she could add to those tasty waffles. That ore she wants Masamune to decide too.

About a minute later the waffles finally pops out of the toaster, which made the scarlet haired teen smile in content. She stacks the waffles onto a plate and suddenly calls in her boyfriend.

"Masamune!" She calls him," Do your thing!"

"On it!" The Japanese teen proceeded and sprayed whip cream around the waffles as well as giving them a drizzle of Maple Syrup. The 15 year old teen also found another ingredient to top off the waffles, something other than strawberries perhaps.

"Hey, you know what else we should put on them waffles?" Masamune asked with a smirk.

"What?" Frieda wonders.

"Popcorn!"

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm dead serious!"

"Masamumu! Popcorn is not sweet it's too savory to go on waffles!"

"Oh yeah?! Then why is Kettle Corn a thing?"

"Oh yeah, maybe you're right on that."

"Soo..." Masamune got down on his knees and blasted those puppy eyes towards her. The scarlet haired blushed faintly by how cute he acted.

"Well...erm...in that case, yeah, sure whatever! Pop them up right now!"

"I've got this!" Masamune suddenly dashed to the cabinet to find a bag of Popcorn, before whipping it up to the microwave oven. Within two minutes, the Japanese teen could hear the popping sounds of kettle turning into...well, popcorn! After it was ready, the 15 year old removed the bloated bag from the microwave and opened it with a savory, buttery scent of popcorn.

"Don't just stand there, pour it in!" Frieda exclaims, knowing Masamune was just taking his sweet time.

"Yeah, right!" Masamune did as instructed.

"Oh, I know exactly what to top them with?"

"Okay, out with it already!"

"A strawberry on top!" She explains cutely.

"Of course, why am I not surprised? You're always crazy over strawberries." Frieda didn't listen to the last part of what her boyfriend said as she already went to her refrigerator to get a plastic box of Strawberries.

"Only my local supermarket can produce the ripest strawberries. Time for the finishing touches!" Frieda stated. The scarlet haired slowly lined the largest strawberry she picked up and attempts to place it smack in the middle of the waffles. She intends to do this with such precision and accuracy.

"Well hurry it up and put it in already!" Masamune yells.

"Oh hush up! It takes time and precision to make perfect waffles!" Frieda shots back. Within a moment however, she finally places the strawberry under a perfect landing into the fluffy whipped cream that tops off the waffles.

"Yay! We did it! Waffles made by us working together!" Frieda cheered.

"Well I guess you could say it's Together Breakfast!" Masamune jokingly remarks.

"Good one, Masamumu! I'll give you the honor to place them onto the dining table and then we'll chow down together!" The scarlet haired teen replies. Masamune nodded his head before carrying the stack of waffles and making his way to the dining table. Then somehow, he accidentally slipped on a banana peel and fell instead. Apparenbty they were eating so many snacks last night and forgot to clean up afterwards. So instead of the waffles landing onto the table, they've landed onto the floor completely face down.

Both teenagers looked at the wasted stack of waffles on the ground, both of their jaws dropping. They never thought that their hard work wasn't really worth it this time. they've looked at each other and then back at the wasted stack of waffles.

"You know what, Masamumu? Maybe we should go to iHop instead." Frieda plainly said.

"Yeah, good idea..."

* * *

 **End of oneshot...**

 **So yeah, that's all folks! And yes, I did use some of that Steven Universe inspiration (The episode was called Together Breakfast BTW) and I've decided that Frieda and Masamune would do something like this. Two may be better than one, but** **maybe not all the time. And this is why I have trust issues. Lol, JK!**

 **Once again, this is for AnEternalMelodyoaFlamingSoul and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing this, lol.**

 **Well, read and review folks and good day to all! ^^**


End file.
